Falling Into Silence
by MisfitzNinja69
Summary: Read to find out! Werewolf fic
1. Chapter 1

Wind ran passed her. Her white fur flew through the wind. She was fast but not fast enough. Soon the black wolf jumped on her. A growl rumbled through his chest. She gulped.

'_Sakura.._' he thought to her.

_ 'Sasuke-kun_,' she replied.

The male slowly pushed off her, and moved to sit down a few feet away from her. Sakura sat as well and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke had his head turned looking off into the forest. Then Sasuke faced her.

_'We should get back, but if you ever try to run away again,'_ he paused and his eyes turned to red ,_'you will regret it.'_

Sakura shivered at his words. Sasuke got up and walked the way he came. Sakura soon followed.

* * *

"Where are they!?" a blonde haired idoit yelled/quistion.

"N-Naruto-kun you s-should hush y-you're making N-Neji-san unhappy," a blackish purplish haired girl stuttered out.

"Hinata-chan, Neji just has a stick up his ass so far up he can probaly taste the awful thing," Naruto said.

A blonde haired girl laughed then hit Naruto in the head.

"Ow," Naruto screamed and faced the girl who hit him ,"what was that for Ino!"

Ino smirked then said," dont disrespect the Alpha or he might teach you a lesson."

A sound came from Neji's chest.

"Neji calm down," a brown haired girl said.

Neji calmed down and looked at her,"Tenten i am calm."

"uh-huh yeah like I believe that," Tenten said with her hands on her hips.

"I wonder when Shikamaru is coming back," Ino exclaimed.

"I-I dont know Ino, but w-we need to h-hope t-that Sasuke-san and S-Sakura make it b-back safely,"Hinata said putting her hands on her lap.

Ino proped her legs on the side of the couch,"well i still cant believe that forehead did that. I mean why would she? Does she hate us or something? Are we ugly? She's been like that ever since Sasuke told her that he was the one that bit her and made her a werewolf. To me tomato boy needs to control his hunger thingy...its fucking creepy."

Then the door from the cabin sqeaked open. All heads turned to the male.

"You talk too much woman," the male spoke.

"Shika! you ass," Ino threw her hands up in the air.

Shikamaru smirked,"What no hug? you're troublesome Ino."

Ino crossed her arms, "you don't deserve one cause you called me troublesome."

Naruto laughed at the scene for no reason,"hey Shikamaru! Can't handle your woman haha this is killing me! I still cant believe you are mated to-to that thing!"

Ino turned her head towards Naruto,"don't make me go over there and slap the shit out of you!"

Naruto gulped and ran behind Hinata. "N-Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered her face turning bright red.

"Naruto stay away from Hinata! Look at her she's going to faint," Neji stood up and pushed Naruto away from Hinata," come on Hinata."

Hinata was still red as a cherry but followed Neji back to the couch they were sitting at. Tenten scooted over so Hinata could sit down. Neji didn't like Naruto being near his cousin. Yes, Neji disliked Naruto. As Alpha, Neji could kill Naruto easily, but he would catch hell from Hinata. Neji looked out the window hoping to see Sasuke and Sakura made it back, but they weren't there. He had no idea what Sasuke felt towards Sakura but he knew it was something special.

"I want ramen!" Naruto exclaimed loudly only to get annoyed sighs and glares in return.

"I-I'll go make y-you some N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said shyly then got up and headed up stairs to the kitchen.

Naruto turned his head towards Shikamaru,"hey how was-." Naruto was cut off by the slamming of the cabin door against the wall and two people storming in.

"SASUKE! STAY AWAY FROM ME," Sakura screamed at him as she ran up the stairs to her room.

Neji instantly shot up from where he was sitting, and appeared in front of Sasuke who was about to follow Sakura into her room.

"Sasuke calm down," Neji said in a calm voice hoping Sasuke would calm down.

"I'll go make sure Sakura is alright," Ino said going around Neji and Sasuke and up to Sakura's room.

Sasuke's eyes followed Ino up the stairs. Then Sasuke's eyes met Neji's. Sasuke was glaring at Neji, but he knew he couldn't hurt Neji since he was Alpha.

"Neji move please," Sasuke said a quiet whisper and his eyes pleading for a mere second then back to normal.

"I'm sorry Sasuke I can't," Neji said looking at Sasuke with a serious face. Sasuke's face showed pure anger. Sasuke looked upstairs one last time. Sasuke then stormed outside the cabin quickly turning in his wolf heading into the woods. Neji's eyes followed Sasuke until he was in the woods. Suddenly Naruto shot up and was ready to head out the door, but Neji stopped him.

"Naruto, he needs time to cool off leave him," Neji said with a stern voice.

Naruto quietly sat back down.

* * *

**Please Review! I know this chapter was short, but I will make the other chapters longer. If you have any ideas, please share them with me. If you don't review Sasuke won't be coming to your house!**

**Sasuke: wait what? Sakura help me out here. I didn't agree to anything!**

**Sakura: Why should I help you? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BIT ME! **

**Sasuke: *mumbles* you weren't complaining...**

**Sakura: *puts hands on her hip* Well I'm complaining now!**

**Naruto: Keyword is now.**

**Sasuke and Sakura: SHUT UP NARUTO!**

**Naruto: OMG! HELP! CALL 911!**

**Ino: oh put a sock in it Naruto.**

**Tenten: alright. *puts sock in Naruto's mouth***

**Naruto: mphf! **

**Sasuke: Is that my sock?**

**Tenten: uhhh nope. Well got to run. see ya *runs off***

**Naruto: *has a mental breakdown about having Sasuke's sock in his mouth***

**Neji: why do I have to deal with this?**

**Shikamaru: well 1) your alpha 2) there's naruto**

**Neji: *sighs deeply***


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura had laid down in her bed crying. Her back was faced the door. She saw Sasuke run out the door and into the woods in his wolf form. A soft knock came from her the door. Sakura ignored it.

"Sakura sweetie please open the door,"the person behind the door said.

Sakura knew it was Ino. The door knob jiggled a bit, but it was locked.

"go away Ino," Sakura said in a soft yet muffled tone.

A sigh came behind the door, and foot steps could be heard going down the stairs. Soon Sakura cried herself to sleep thinking about the night that Sasuke bit her.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know why he was running but he was. He can't even think of her name without feeling guilt go through him. Her eyes were so miserable, yet she holds a smile on her face. '**Why,' he asked himself. **Why does he always make her furious with him? Sasuke didn't know where he was running but he wasn't about to stop. Then his eyes turned red, and a growl came from his chest. He was hungry.

* * *

Everyone's heads turned as a the blonde female came down the stairs.

"h-how is s-she," Hinata asked.

"She locked the door," Ino said softly and sat down by Shikamaru.

Neji sighed and hung his head. Tenten looked at Neji.

"Neji, it's going to be fine. Sasuke will return, and Sakura will come out of her room cheerful again," Tenten said while rubbing Neji's back reassuring him.

Neji allowed her to do this.

Ino sighed "Shika, I dont know what to do."

Shikamaru looked at Ino,"Ino its fine."

Neji looked up towards Shikamaru,"Shikamaru and Naruto will go after Sasuke."

Both Naruto and Shikamaru nodded.

"You will leave tomorrow. I know, but he needs to cool off. There's no telling what he could do in the state he is in now," Neji stated.

"BUT WE CAN HANDLE TEME," Naruto excalimed throwing his hands in the air.

"Naruto remember that talk we had," Shikamaru questioned Naruto.

Naruto only nodded.

"And do you remember every word I said about not talk back to the Alpha," Shikamaru asked again.

Naruto laughed,"Oh yeah! you said you were going to beat me to shreds! And look! I'm still here," Naruto exclaimed.

Ino glared at Naruto. Oh, if looks could kill. Naruto would die one billion times and each time would end in a toucherous death. Naruto shivered at the look Ino gave him.

Then Ino bonked Naruto on the head and yelled,"YOU BAKA!"

Ino turned back around and sat in Shikamaru's lap.

"eh? Ino-" Shikmaru exclaimed but was cut off by Ino.

"Shut it Nara! I'm not in the mood," Ino said while crossing her arms.

Shikamaru sighed and mumbled, "troublesome woman."

But unforturnaly Ino heard him.

"Don't push it Shika! Your still an ass," Ino said warning him.

"N-naruto-kun are y-you ok," Hinata asked as she watched Naruto hold his head from where Ino hit him.

Naruto looked up. Blue eyes met crystal white eyes. Hinata looked as if she was going to faint.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said concered for Hinata.

Yep, that did it. Hinata suddenly fainted on Naruto's lap.

"EH?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Neji looked at his cousin.

"Hinata! Naruto get away from her," Neji yelled and moved to pick up Hinata.

"But I didn't do anything," Naruto said jumping up.

When Naruto jumped up. Hinata fell forward. If Neji wasn't quick enough, she would have fell onto the hard floor.

"YOU GOOFBALL! LOOK WHAT YOU DID," Ino and Tenten yelled at Naruto.

"I'm sorry," Naruto yelled scared of what they would do to him.

Neji picked Hinata up and headed upstairs to put her in her room. Ino leaned back on Shikamaru.

He grunted in return," Ino stop moving."

Ino looked back at Shikamaru with a smirk playing on her face and said,"Oh you'll be fine."

With that she turned back around to talk to Tenten. Shikamaru looked worried. Neji came back downstairs, and sat back next to Tenten.

"I'm still hungry," Naruto said right when his stomach growled loudly.

All of them sighed.

"Naruto is right," Neji said," we do need food."

Shikamaru looked towards Neji," indeed we do, but there isn't much to eat Neji. And our Beta is gone."

"I know Shikamaru, and its late. Everyone just needs to wait till morning. Shikamaru and Naruto can leave at noon to look for Sasuke if he hasn't returned," Neji informed everone.

Soon everyone went to their rooms. Of course, Shikamaru and Ino shared a room. They are mates.

* * *

When morning arrived, everyone was either in the living room or downstairs. Sakura finally came out of her room. Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata were all talking to each other. The girls dared to bring Sasuke into their conversation because Sakura would either a) get sad or b) will get really angry. And nobody wants an angry Sakura.

Hinata got up and stated,"I'm g-going to s-see what's left o-over. There h-has to b-be something t-to eat t-that I could c-cook up for e-everyone to e-eat."

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten all nodded their head at Hinata. They went back to talking.

The boys were discussing what they were going to do with Sasuke once he does return. Then they all smelt something cooking. They all rushed into the kitchen, and grabbed a plate off the counter waiting to be served. Hinata turned around only to be met with 6 pairs of hungry eyes. All of the boy had drewl coming down the sides of their mouth.

"H-here you g-go," Hinata said turning around to grab the pan of freashly fried bacon.

She served each one of the boys. They each got two a piece. Naruto didn't like the idea of only getting two strips of bacon, and Hinata knew so she snuck him a few more pieces. Naruto liked that idea. Then the girls came rushing into the kitchen. They all looked at the bacon then at the boys.

"Hey! What happened to lady's first," Ino yelled putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah," Tenten yelled agreeing with Ino also putting her hands on her hips.

"uh...we got here first duh," Shikamaru said cooly and took another bite of his bacon. He knew that would piss Ino off. If it didn't then where's the fun in that.

"Shika! Don't make me make you sleep outside again," Ino said in a warning voice just daring for Shikamaru to test her today.

Shikamaru nearly choked on his strip of bacon he bit into. He hated when Ino brings that up.

"Wait! What? Am I hearing this clearly," Naruto exclaimed exicitedly," Shikamaru have you been a bad boy?"

"I don't won't to talk about it Naruto," Shikamaru said cooly," just shut up about it."

Neji was nearly choking on his bacon he was eating. He started chuckling and mumbled to himself," well we can see who is the dominant one in that relationship."

The girls and Naruto roared in laughter at Neji's words. Tenten was nearly having an heart attack. Sakura was trying to stop for Shikamaru behalf. Ino didn't give a fuck about Shikamaru's behalf. Hinata was giggling like a mad hyenna.

Shikamaru's face was turning a pink color. Ino noticed this and laughed even harder if possible.

"Shouldn't we be living to look for Sasuke, Naruto," Shikamaru asked.

"ah yes you should," Neji said.

Everyone finally stopped laughing well almost everyone. Ino was still giggling a fit.

Naruto and Shikamaru were about to leave to look for Sasuke. Ino came up to Shikamaru with a smile playing on her lips.

Shikamaru looked at her. "What do you want woman," Shikamaru said in a stern voice.

"You should have more respect to the dominant one in the relationship Shika-kun," Ino said with a smirk on her lips.

"Your not going to let that go are you," Shikamaru asked in a bored voice.

"Nope," Ino repliped in a mocking voice. She laughed and went to hug Shikamaru.

"troublesome," Shikamaru said right before he kissed her deeply on the lips.

"ewwww guys come on your not the only ones in the room you know," Naruto said.

"shut up baka," Sakura said while she bonked him on the head.

"S-Sakura-chan can't you b-be a little m-more gentler with N-Naruto-kun," Hinata asked shyly.

Sakura sighed and nodded at Hinata reasurring her.

"Naruto. Shikamaru. Get going. Sasuke should have rested last night, so you might be able to catch up with him sooner or later," Neji stated.

Naruto and Shikamaru both nodded, and went outside. They both changed into their wolves form. Naruto was a bright blonde wolf with black whisker shaped markings across his cheeks. Shikamaru on the other hand was a dark brown wolf with black legs. Shikamaru was slightly larger than Naruto. They both nodded at each other and took off into the forest going after Sasuke following his scent.

* * *

**End of chapter 2! This chapter is a little longer than the last one. But they will be getting longer! I will be updating everyday. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

_'Forehead! Watch it!' _Ino said in her wolf form while she ducked the attack from Sakura. Ino had a bleach blonde coat with solid white sock markings on her legs.

'_Ino-pig! Come on have some fun_!' Sakura said sarcastically in her wolf form also as she landed on her paws after trying to jump on Ino. Sakura had solid white coat.

'_Sakura I am the one who has fun'_ Ino informed Sakura with a smirk. She then looked to where Neji was sitting.

Neji was watching them with bored tired eyes. He also was in his wolf form. His fur was a darker brown than Shikamaru's coat. His chest, his stomach, and the bottom of his tail was black. Neji then noticed that Ino and Sakura was looking at him. His titled his head a little. He was confused as in why they were staring at him. Then something sweet came to his scences.

Neji looked to where the smell was coming from. He saw a light colored brown wolf with a white paw on her right front leg. He knew it was Tenten eminently. He noticed something around her neck. Neji squinted his eyes to see better. Around her neck was a red bandana with black designs all around it. It fitted her.

'_bow wow! Neji stop looking at Tenten! Your starting to drewl_' Ino whistled at Neji who glared in return and turned his head toward the forest.

Sakura and Ino knew Neji was blushing, but his fur was covering it. They both laughed until they cried. Sakura and Ino looked at Tenten who was looking at her paws walking towards them. They knew she was also blushing. Then Tenten almost ran into a tree.

'_Tenten you ok hun_' Sakura and Ino asked laughing.

_' haha yeah I'm fine_,' Tenten said sarcasticlly.

Sakura and Ino that Tenten was flipping them a bird. They busted out laughing again. Neji laid down next to a tree closing his peacefully. Then hinata came out of the cabin. She noticed that everyone was in their wolf forms so she quickly changed into her wolf form. Hinata's coat was silver with small purplish blackish spots all over her body.

'_HEY! GUYS GUESS WHAT I JUST NOTICED_!' Ino screamed at the top of her lungs.

_'What_' Tenten asked.

_'oh god...' _Sakura said scared of what Ino noticed.

'_w-what' _Hinata asked shyly.

Neji's ears twitched at the loud ass blonde. He sighed deeply.

'_I just noticed that Neji is the only guy! I bet he feels lucky. He should feel happy surrounded by sexy girls. All to hisself. I bite Neji-kun, but I'm affraid that im taken. I know why Neji is laying down too! He is probaly having an epic boner right now as I speak! He's trying to hide it by laying down' _Ino yelled.

'_Ino-pig!' _sakura gasped.

_'what?' _Ino asked.

Tenten was laughing her ass off. She eventually fell over. Hinata was giggling, but blushing at what she heard about her cousin.

' _that was funny but you shouldn't talk to the alpha that way' _sakura said trying not to bust out laughing.

A growl rumbled through his chest. He didn't like what Ino said, but he won't say anything.

* * *

'_Naruto slow down!' _Shikamaru yelled trying to catch up to Naruto.

Shikamaru knew they were hot on Sasuke's trail. Naruto knew as well and was wasting all his energy on running faster than normal.

_'Shikamaru I want to beat the living shit out of Sasuke! Did you see what he did to Sakura-chan!' _Naruto yelled over his shoulder.

The minute Naruto looked back to Shikamaru he ran into a tree with a loud THUD. Shikamaru caught up with Naruto. He looked down at Naruto and sighed.

'_Naruto your more troublesome than Ino when she gets drunk_' Shikamaru said cooly. Then he thought and wished he took back his words cause he knew it wasn't true. Ino was awful when she's drunk.

_'EH?! THAT'S NOT TRUE!_' Naruto said like nothing happened. '_OW! MY HEAD FUCKING HURTS'_ Now Naruto felt it.

'_blonde_' Shikamaru muttered under his breath and walked on following Sasuke's scent.

Naruto followed while cursing under his breath about the pain.

* * *

Sasuke knew that Neji would send a search party for him. He also knew that Neji would have left it alone yesterday to give him time to cool down. Sasuke just wanted to stop making Sakura so furious with him, and he wants to stop making her so sad. He had no idea what he felt towards the girl, but it was starting to annoy him. Sasuke smelt water nearby. Sasuke decided to go to it. Once Sasuke got there he took in his surroundings. There was a river. The bank was just a pile of rocks. About 50 yards away was the forest.

Sasuke went near the river to get something to drink. Once he was done he went to rest a bit.

Sasuke then heard something in the bushes than even a human being can't hear. He quickly opened his eyes and stood up. His ears twitched a bit at the rustling of the bush. He turned around but nothing was there. Then something hit him. He looked down at his right shoulder to see a tracnalizer plunged into his shoulder. He couldn't move an inch. His vision was getting fuzzy. Sasuke tried to shake his head to keep him awake, but that didn't work. He had to sit down. But his body fell to the ground instead. He then heard laughing. A growl rumbled through his chest.

"Kabuto I think we got him," a voice said,"tsk tsk poor little Sasuke-kun. Traveled a little too far away from the pack now did we?"

"I'll grab him," another voice said. Sasuke guessed this voice was Kabuto's.

Kabuto went to grab Sasuke to put him over his shoulder, but Sasuke wasn't going down with out a fight. When Kabuto touched Sasuke, Sasuke growled angerly and bit Kabuto not intending to let go either. Kabuto punched Sasuke in the nose to try to open Sasuke's jaws just a bit. Sasuke did, and Kabuto quickly snatched his hand away.

"you little mutt," Kabuto grumbled while trying to stop the bleeding.

"Now now Sasuke," the voice said again,"you must play nice."

Sasuke let out another growl. Then he finally closed his eyes letting sleep consume him.

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru followed Sasuke's trail to a river. Sasuke was just here less than thirty minutes ago. Shikamaru also noticed that Sasuke was indeed not alone. Naruto soon picked up the other scents too. There was two more scents other than Sasuke's

'_Naruto! look for clues to figure out who was here with him_' Shikamaru said to Naruto.

'_alright Shikamaru! Lets not stay long_' Naruto exclaimed.

Five minutes later Naruto found something.

'_Shikamaru! Look! there's blood!_' Naruto said while freaking out. He was pacing back and forth down the river bank.

Shikamaru look at the blood closely. Then he smelt it. The blood reeked. Shikamaru quikly moved back a bit and shook his head trying to get the awful smell out of his nose.

'_Naruto we got trouble_' Shikamaru said to Naruto while looked towards the blood.

_'What_' Naruto asked hoping its nothing serious. He stopped pacing and went to sit next to Shikamaru.

'_the blood is not Sasuke's_' Shikamaru said.

_'What do you mean' _Naruto asked looking a little taken back at Shikamaru words.

_'This blood is not Sasuke's. It's not another werewolves either, and it's not human blood' _Shikamaru informed Naruto.

'_Then whose blood is its_' Naruto asked confused.

'_i don't know whose blood this is, but i do know that this is vampire blood_.' Shikamaru said in a stern voice.

'_Wha-what...vampires...but i thought they were extinct_' Naruto exclaimed in a worried voice.

Naruto was worried for Sasuke. He knew Sasuke was strong. Hell, Sasuke is strong enough to beat Neji into a bloody pulp, but Sasuke wishes to do nothing of that. But on the other hand, Sasuke against one possibly two vampires was like him going against a bullet made of steel metal.

_'Well maybe we thought wrong Naruto_' Shikamaru said coolly.

Shikamaru then picked up their scents again and followed it. Naruto soon followed.

* * *

**I'M SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE! I was doing some things and I guess I forgot to update. It was a lot of paperwork ok! -Tsunade! Now where's my sake! I'll try to update as soon as possible! I'm still not done with this damn paperwork. -.-**


	4. Chapter 4

"Neji when do you think they will be coming home," Tenten asked Neji. She was sitting by him on the couch.

"I don't know Tenten,"Neji said tiredly.

"Neji you look tired did you get any sleep last night," Tenten asked worried for Neji's health.

"I'm fine Tenten," Neji said trying to hold back a yawn.

"Don't 'im fine tenten' me Neji," Tenten said looking at Neji, "now go up stairs and get some rest."

"Tenten really I'm-" Neji was cut off by Tenten putting her hand over his mouth to make him shut up.

Tenten then grabbed his wrist and dragged him upstairs to his room. Neji didn't complain. Tenten opened the door to Neji's room. She has never actually seen his room. His room was huge. There was a bed in the middle of the room against the back wall. It had to be at least a king sized bed. The bed sheets were solid black with red designs on them same as the pillows. The walls were silver. There was a desk too. But no TV.

"Tenten," Neji said to get her attention.

"huh oh sorry," Tenten said embarrased.

Neji went to lay down like he forgot there was another person in the room. He took off his shirt. Tenten's face was getting red. Neji then kicked off his shoes and took off his socks. So Neji was almost completly naked infront of Tenten. Tenten looked down at the floor like she was in someone's privacy. Neji then slowly took down his pants leaving his white ass only in solid black boxers that were loose around his waist. Neji glanced at Tenten and chuckled. He stood up and walked over to her. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into bed with him. Tenten gasped in surprise.

"Neji," Tenten said looking over to Neji.

Neji responded by turning over facing her and put one arm over her waist. He muttered something, but Tenten couldn't hear what he said. Neji looked into her eyes one last time and then let sleep consume him. Soon Tenten fell asleep as well, but still being held by Neji.

* * *

Sakura went outside and headed to the forest. She went to hunt for more food. Sakura then saw a huge waterfall. The water fell into a lake. There was a small island in the lake. It had a huge tree and leaves that hung over the tree. She looked in awe. She swam to the island and sat next to the tree. She was thinking about Sasuke. One side of her wanted Sasuke back, and another side of her wanted him to stay gone forever. A gust of wind brushed against Sakura's white fur. She closed her eyes and let the wind whip around her. Sakura sighed and opened her emerald bright green eyes. She heard foot steps coming her way. Her ears perked up and she turned aroun only to be faced with a wolf she has never seen before.

* * *

_'Naruto we need to rest a few minutes if we keep going on like this we will pass out_,' Shikamaru said while running next to Naruto.

Naruto almost ignored him. He was about to argue but decided that Shikamaru was right. Naruto slowed down his pace as well as Shikamaru did. They both came to a complete stop.

'_Naruto change back into human form we need to set up camp it's going to turn dark soon,'_ Shikamaru exclaimed while looks towards Naruto.

_'alright,'_ Naruto replied.

Shikamaru and Naruto changed back into their human forms then went to work on building a tent and a fire. Naruto went to look for fire wood because the last time he tried to set up a tent the tent literally stabbed him in the eye well close to the eye. Shikamaru just didn't want Naruto complaining if he did get stabbed or got hit by the damn tent. He just hoped Naruto doesn't screw up just by picking up sticks. If he does, Shikamaru would have so much shame on the poor pup.

* * *

Neji woke up. He noticed that something stirred next to him. He jumped a little not knowing who was in the bed with hm. He looked over to see Tenten. He sighed. Tenten was muttering something in her sleep. Neji couldn't quite make out what she said. He went to close his eyes again, but then Tenten shot up. Neji looked at her with a curious expression. Tenten was gasping for air. Then she felt someone's arms snake around her waist. Her heart stopped. She slowly turned around only to see a paled face with long brown hair. Tenten sighed in relief. Neji then told her to go back to sleep. She didn't make no move to argue with him. She layed down and let sleep consume her.

* * *

Sakura looked at the strange wolf. She quickly noticed that the wolf was a male. His fur was solid black with white markings on his chest and on his forehead. His eyes were a gold color. She quickly faced him.

_'What do you want'_ Sakura asked.

The male did not reply. He inched closer to her. Sakura took a step back. The male smirked.

_'State your name'_ Sakura said in a serious tone.

The male at first did not reply but once he did Sakura had goosebumps going throughout her body.

_'The names Kenai'_ He told her '_ may I ask for yours?'_

_'My names Sakura_' Sakura said as she sat down wondering what this "kenai" wants.

_'hmmm pretty. Now I came here to tell you on a few things'_ Kenai said as he sat down as well.

Sakura look at him questionly _'ok tell me._'

Kenai nodded _'ok first thing. You shouldn't be here out in the woods alone. Second, I saw another wolf get taken.'_

Sakura tilted her head then said _'why shouldn't I be here alone...you are here alone aren't you?'_

Kenai shook his head and looked back towards the woods _' My pack is over there' then he looked back towards her ' the reason you shouldn't be out here alone is because vampires are back in __buisness.'_

Sakura didn't believe him at first then she thought about what he said a few seconds ago and thoughts of Sasuke flood threw her mind _'what did this wolf look like? Was the wolf taken by these vampires? If so why didn't you help the wolf?'_ Sakura quickly asked.

' _woah slow down one question at a time_' Kenai said as he chuckled at her. ' _but the wolf was solid black and a little bit taller than me. and yes the wolf got taken by the vampires. I think one of the vampires said the wolf's name...uh was it Sasu...no...umm it was Sasuke I believe. But I didn't want to endanger my pack'_

Sakura eyes widened she couldn't believe what she just heard. _'I need to go back to my pack bye'_ She then quickly swam back to the forest and ran back to the pack to tell them the news.

* * *

Ino went to knock on Neji's door, but she quickly stopped herself. She heard something moaning inside the room. She made a disgusted face and quickly walked away. She stumbled upon Hinata who also was heading towards Neji's room. Ino stopped and motioned Hinata not to go in there.

"w-why" Hinata asked Ino.

"You don't want to know trust me" Ino said.

Hinata got red and quickly walked away to her room knowing what Ino meant. Ino laughed and went to her room which just happens to be right next to Neji's room.

**'Oh what joy,' Ino thought to herself. **

She smirked and then went to bang on the wall.

Ino banged on the wall and yelled,"HEY KEEP IT DOWN WE WOULD LIKE SOME SLEEP YA KNOW!"

But sadly for Ino's sake they didn't stop. Then Tenten's voice came.

"HOW DO YOU THINK WE FEEL WHEN YOU AND SHIKAMARU DO IT" Tenten yelled back at Ino.

Ino face went red then she mumbled to herself "damnit they heard me and shika. That ass its all is fault."


End file.
